The Fairest of Them All
by CapnKYT
Summary: "With skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as a raven's wings, Alexander was truly a sight to see. " Isabelle finds out she isn't the fairest in all the land, she is enraged. How far will she go to make sure she stays the fairest, no matter the cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters! Also I'm basing the plot off of Snow White! Read and enjoy!**

He stood in front of the grave, the grave that read Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the most noble of all rulers. May god bless them. Tears slowly rolled down his fair, porcelain like, skin. It has been two years since his parents were killed, and two years since his sister took rule over the kingdom. She had changed a lot in the past few years, power comes with a price, she had bleached her hair white so she could stand out in a crowd. After not being able to stand her for any longer, Alexander had left the kingdom and now resides in a small cottage in the woods. Every year he ventures back to the kingdom and lays two red roses on their grave, and today happened to be that day.

He turned around, pulling the hood over his head to hide his noticeable features. With skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as a raven's wings, Alexander Lightwood was truly a sight to see. He quickly rushed off, down through the village full of busy people. The annual harvest festival was coming up an people's had preparations to attend to, along with having to harvest all the crops. Sometimes he missed this, getting to interact with the commoners and see the hope in their eyes when he was around, but that all changed when Isabelle started her rule. She had an evil way to her, and that's why he felt it necessary to leave. She gave him the creeps, and he didn't like the way her eyes sparkled with delight when she knew someone was in pain because of her.

As he walked through the crowded street, people bumped at him, causing him to stumble. Finally he was knocked to the side so hard he stumbled and fell into the road. He looked up when trumpets sounded he heard the neigh of a horse. Above him was a magnificent brown stallion, on top of which a prince of some sorts. He had caramel skin, and slightly slanted eyes that were a green-gold color. He was dressed in purple and gold robes, a silver crown resting upon his head. His eyes softened at the sight of Alexander laying on the ground. He hopped off his horse, his sword swinging back and forth in its sheath, and knealed before him.

"Are you alright sir?" His voice was silky smooth, enchanting almost, and a shiver ran up Alexander's spine.

He looked the man in the eye, his ocean blue orbs piercing into the green and gold ones. He nodded and stood up, brushing his cloak off and quickly ran off, leaving the tan Prince dumbfounded. As he excited the village he started to run, his bow and arrows clanking against his back, and his hood flying off. His black hair was flying behind him as he sprinted full speed, his heart racing. The man he had run into seemed farmilar, his expression was actually loving and kind. He shook the thought away, and kept running until he reached his home.

Isabelle paced the floor in front of her throne, her long red robes billowing behind her. Her, now bleached white, hair was flowing down her back in curls and her golden crown was rested neatly upon her head. She was awaiting the arrival of the Prince Bane, they were to discuss the possibilities of merging their two kingdoms, for they were both in need of something. His kingdom was in dire need of crops, and she wanted gold, and she was promised lots of it. She also knew the Prince had alterior motives behind meeting with her, he had some infatuation with her younger sibling Alexander. She had no idea why, he was a homely child with pasty skin and, for a lack of better judgement, had no right to even be considered a royal. To be honest she hadn't even thought of her brother in the past two years in which she had been ruling, he recently turned 18, and if he had been in the palace he would've been thrown an extravagant 'Coming of Age' gala. Of course he never like the attention but still, it would've been thrown in his honor. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the heavy oak doors of the throne room swing open, she turned her head and looked.

Standing at the door were two guards, dressed in black armour, and behind them their Prince. He walked into the room confidentaly, his robes behind discarded and left with the guard on the right, so he was just dressed in a light purple shirt and black riding pants, along with black combat boots. "M'lady," he said, bowing slightly before her, "it is an honor to be in the presence of such a magnificent queen."

She rolled her eyes, he was always one to be sarcastic, he always had been since they were children. She nodded and said in her authoritative tone of voice, "Yes yes Magnus. It is an honour for anyone. Now please stop making a fool of yourself and give me a hug."

Magnus stepped toward her and pulled her into a warm embrace, she had always been fond of the man, even though his favor had always been toward Alexander. It was almost as if he had some sort of crush on the younger prince, but that was impossible, men did not feel that way towards each other. As they let each other go, she smiled slightly at him. "Come with me to my office Magnus, we have much to discuss."

They spent the rest of the evening going over plans for how they were going to pay each other, and other details that were irrelevant. They soon began chatting about life in each of their kingdoms, how Magnus was to be crowned king as soon as he found a proper wife to be his queen. She noticed the disgust in his voice as he spoke of getting married, as if it was the most repulsive thing on Earth. They then got in the subject of her younger brothers. She told him that Maxwell was doing fine, studying at a Kingdom where her Uncle ruled, but one question stuck out to her.

"H-how is Alexander?" Magnus said softly, yet quite eagerly. "Is he here..? Do you think I could speak to him?"

There it was again, that sparkle in her friends eye when she spoke of her brother, the one she had mostly forgotten about. "Oh no, he's gone." She said casually. "He left the kingdom two years ago, and I haven't seen the bit sense. But it's no worries, he was always a buzzkill anyway." She actually smiled at the end of the sentence.

"Oh." Was all Magnus responded with. A few moments later he stated it was late and he had to be off. After gathering his robe and making it back to his horse he started on the journey back to his own kingdom. He had told his guards to ride ahead so he could have some alone time to think.

He recalled earlier that day, and the bright blue eyes staring into his before the man ran off. He's only seen blue eyes like that on one other person before in his entire life, on Alexander. He got giddy at the thought of running into him, the man of his dreams. He had been in love with the boy since they were children, and now he found the boy again. As he rode home he devised a plan to find Alexander again.

As soon as Magnus left, Isabelle headed to bed. She was exhausted and needed some rest, for the week ahead would be very busy. As she stepped into her room, she approached the mirror that hung by itself on her wall, it's glass was a dark swirling grey, as if made out of smoke. The glass was a solid gold, with silver spirals swirling around it. She stood infront of it, not seeing her own reflection, but still the smoke like swirls.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She said in a confident voice. "Who's the fairest, of them all?"

As usual she expected the face of a grey man to appear and respond with, The fairest in all the lands is you, my queen. No one will ever be more fair than yourself. Yet instead, she got a different answer.

The grey face appeared, not showing any distinct eyes or nose, just a mouth. The loud voice boomed out to her. "The fairest of them all is no longer yourself, my queen. One, in all the land, is now fairer than the rest."

Her blood boiled with anger. Whoever it was, she would have their heart on a stick so she would again be the most fair. "Who is it?" She said, venom dripping with every word, as she clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. The next words shocked her so much she almost fell to the ground.

"Alexander Lightwood is the fairest of them all."

**_A/N- Whew! That was a lot of writing! I hope you all enjoyed the story! As you can tell Alexander is Snow White! So please favorite, follow and REVIEW! They mean the world to me! So share your thoughts on the story so far! And review review review!  
-CapnKyt_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, their characters, or Snow White. I just own the plot.**

Isabelle was furious, absolutely livid. How could her brother be more fair than herself? She would have to put an end to him, no matter who he was. She stormed off to her room, her long robes flying behind her. As she stormed up the stone steps, into her luxury room, she slammed the oak door shut. She started pacing the room, What will I do about this..? She pondered to herself. As her maids helped her take off her royal gowns, an idea clicked in her mind.

*break*

As Magnus arrived at his castle, the great stone walls looming above him, he sighed. Today he had seen his precious Alexander, his prince. He quickly put his horse in the stable and made his way through the kitchen, grabbing a fresh baked roll, and heading up to his room. Of course he should've gone and told his father about the arrangements with Queen Isabelle, but his thoughts were stuck on a certain blue eyed beauty. As he lay down on his giant bed, he sighed and closed his eyes, his black hair falling in his face. As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered his dear Alexander and the relationship they had perfectly.

_I laughed softly as Alexander made a silly face at me, apparently he was trying to make me laugh, and it worked. I stepped closer to him, we were hidden by the vines in his castle's garden, so no one could find us. He was only 16, I 17, but I didn't mind, he was my everything. I gently tilted his head up and our lips met briefly before he pulled back._

_"Not here Maggie, someone might catch us!" He said, his beautiful blue orbs looked up at me with worry. He stood up on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips to mine before pulling back as I pouted._

_"But darling!" I whined, we rarely ever had alone time together, and I lived to kiss those lusciously plump red lips. I pulled my hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly with the pad of my thumb. "No one will find us I swear. We've kept it a secret since we were fourteen! Just kiss me!" When I said that he grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling down and our lips crashed together._

I smiled as I reminisced our last moments together, that was the day before Isabelle's coronation, and I had actually gotten to stay the night with my lovely Prince.

_"Oh Isabelle!" Alexander exclaimed, sighing in frustration. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I don't mind Magnus staying in my room. We are friends after all, and I have plenty room in there!" When she finally agreed, with a roll of her eyes, Alexander grinned at me and grabbed my hand in his, practically dragging me in his room._

_Later that night as we lay on the bed I turned to him, and he smiled goofily at me. "What is it?" I asked, and he grinned wider._

_"Nothing.. I just can't believe I actually have you here, in my bed!" He giggled a bit and pulled me down into a quick kiss, his lips were sweet, I loved it._

_"Well I'm glad your happy, because I'm ecstatic!" I smiled at him, dropping my hand down to his shirt and slowly unbuttoned the top buttons. He gasped softly and I looked him in the eye. "Want me to stop?" He shook his head, and his cheeks were turning a dark rosey color, even in the dark I could see them._

_"No, don't." He said simply. I continued and unbuttoned his whole shirt, gasping slightly at the sight of his bare chest. His porcelain skin was flawless, over the smooth stomach he had. He was no where near fat, but he wasn't ripped either, and I loved that about him. I stroked my hand up and down his chest, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in pleasure._

_I smiled, I loved everything about this man, and I wish everyone knew, he doesn't even know. Then, without meaning to, I said it outloud. "I love you Alexander."_

_His blue eyes shot open, and he stared at me, almost shocked to hear the words. As I braced myself for rejection, his soft hand found its way onto the back of my neck and he i pulled down, kissing me very gently. Our lips fit together perfectly, and by the time he pulled away I was breathless._

_"I love you too Magnus!" He said softly to me, before our lips crashed together once again._

I sighed, that had been my last night with Alexander. After Isabelle was crowned queen she made it forbidden for Alexander to see anyone, even me. Soon we lost touch, and now I know he had left the castle not long after she started her rule. It hurt to think he was gone, I mean, if he truly loved me he would've found me by now. As I curled up under my sheets, I remembered the first day I found out my feelings for the blue eyed beauty.

_I walked inside the grand hall slowly, following behind my fathers footsteps. This is the fourth or fifth time I've visited this palace, and I was here to spend time with the Prince and Princess. The princess was my age, while the prince was only a year younger. As we approached them we both bowed, and when I stood up I saw the most beautiful person in the entire world. Their hair was as black as I've ever seen, and eyes as blue as the calm ocean, the Prince was gorgeous. His hair fell in his eyes messily, and he gave me a lopsided grin, revealing his dimples. Can he get any cuter? I thought to myself. I had totally missed my father telling us to run off and play, and the next thing I knew his hand was in mine and he was leading me out of the room. I blushed slightly as his fingers laced with mine, and he pulled me up a set of stone steps._

_"Where are you taking me? I thought I was to meet the princess too?" I said to him._

_"Oh, you didn't hear my father? He said my sister is ill so it will just be us," he paused, and I silently cheered in my head. Sometimes I hated spending time with boys but he seemed different. "and as for where we are going, I set us up a bit of a picnic!" He giggled lightly, and it was too adorable._

_We reached a large wooden door at the top of the stairs and he let go of my hand to retrieve a key from his left boot. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside, shutting the door and locking it back. "This way!" He whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a fairly short bookshelf._

_"What is thi-"_

_"SHHHH!" He had cut me off. He reached out and pulled the bookshelf back, revealing a small door. "Come on! It's my secret room, so you can't tell anyone!" He opened the small door and I crawled in the door, pulled the bookcase back and shut the door, then turned to me and grinned. "So welcome!"_

_We were in a small, attic-like, area. There was one window that overlooked the courtyard, if I would've looked out it I would've seen our parents chatting. But my eyes were on Alexander, and then on the room again. There was a small mattress on the floor with a bright fluffy white blanket on it, and a picnic basket beside that._

_"It isn't much, but its my own little place!" He said softly, walking to the mattress and sitting down._

_I walked over to him and smiled, "it's perfect."_

_During our time up there we ate the sandwiches he packed, and chatted about our daily lives. As I was searching through the picnic basket for any remaining food, I found a small pouch, filled with chocolate covered strawberries. He giggled softly when I pulled them out. "That's dessert!" He said playfully, so I pulled one out and scooted closer to him._

_"Open up!" I said lightly, and he opened his mouth as I fed him the strawberry. The juice from the berry ran down his cheek so I reached out and wiped it away with my hand, his skin was very soft._

_"Okay your turn!" He giggled. As I opened my mouth, he fed me the strawberry. As I pulled away he giggled again, and I have him a questioning look. "You have chocolate on your face!" As I went to wipe it off, he grabbed my wrist. "Please, let me."_

_He then scooted over and climbed on my lap so he was facing me, our chests almost touching. I felt my breath hitch and my cheeks warmed up, I've never acted like this before. My hands gently went to his waist as he used his thumb to wipe the chocolate off of my upper lip. As I stared into his beautiful blue orbs, he leaned down and pressed those perfect lips against mine. I blushed furiously and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and pulled him closer, but we kissed gently. He cupped my face gently in his hands and my eyelids fluttered close, and we sat there for what felt like forever, just kissing._

I sighed again as I rolled over in bed, I was never going to get any rest that night. All my dreams would be filled with Alexander, my true love. I don't know how I've handled not being with him for two years, he was my everything. Maybe it was just a coincidence I ran into him today, or maybe.. It was a sign.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the cute flashbacks! There will be many more to come I promise! And next chapter will feature a scheming Isabelle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, the Characters, or Snow White, I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

_(Alec POV)  
I smiled as I looked at the boy beside me, it was crazy that I could have fallen head over heels in love with someone in only 9 months. But here we were, eating a picnic in the gardens of his castle, we snuck out of course, celebrating our Nine Month anniversary. It was incredible that someone like Magnus, with his gorgeous looks and amazing qualities, could like someone as humble as me. But I suppose that's what made us so right for each other, my quietness made up for his obnoxiousness. I started to chew on my lip, as I always do when I'm deep in thought. I started to look over, admiring the way his caramel skin shined under the thin cloth of his shirt, or the way his eyes lit up when he saw me. Oh his eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green, with a hint of gold, I loved them. He had an amazing voice too, he would sometimes sing me songs to sleep, on those rare occasions that we could spend the night with one another. I was so deep in thought, I barely registered his voice as he spoke to me._

_"Alexander..? Alexander darling weren't you listening?" He said anxiously, snapping his finger in my face._

_"Wha- oh yes love. I was listening." I grinned at the end of the sentence, for he knew too well tht was a lie. He rolled his eyes and started to pout._

_"I swear you never listen to me!" He leaned his back against a large oak tree, extending one leg out and leaving the other bent, his closed his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip._

_"Awe the poor thing!" I teased, I gently crawled onto his lap and placed light kisses all over his face. At that he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, his big and strong and muscular arms. I was equally, if not more, muscular than him, but he felt so much bigger to me sometimes, I felt as if I was a porcelain doll that he treated with care. "Are you still gonna pout?" I asked, running one of my hands into his thick hair, I love how straight it was, unlike my wavy locks._

_"Only if you keep kissing me, my darling." He said with a grin, that caused me to smile too. He ran his hands up my chest, and rested them on the collar of my thick coat. I had snuck out of my castle and grabbed my horse, racing to see my beloved prince._

_"That can be arranged!" I said with a giggle. I leaned in and pressed our lips together gently, even after 9 months of kissing him I was still always nervous. But he made me feel relaxed as I felt the buttons of my jacket pop open, until he had them all undone and he pushed my jacket off. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, and my other hand made its way into his hair, and I pressed my chest against his. As I felt his tongue prod gently at the seam of my lips, we both heard a cough from behind us._

_"What in the good grace of god do you think you are doing?" We both heard a feminine voice say. As we turned around we saw it was Magnus' head maid, Jocelyn. "I know you aren't suppose to be here," she said as she pointed at Magnus, "an you definitely aren't suppose to be here." She said pointing at me. "Also, you two should not be in that such position either, you know you are both far to young to be doing such things. Alexander you are only 15 years and Magnus you are only 16, and god forbid if your father found out Alexander and yourself were doing such things.." She shook her head and looked at us. "Why are you two out here anyway?" She looked around at the picnic blanket and the small bottle of wine Magnus had managed to grab._

_I found I was at a loss for words, but luckily Magnus came to my rescue. "Jocelyn I'm sorry, but Alexander and I are in a relationship. I know it's all kinds of wrong but he is my everything. And tonight we were celebrating our 9 month anniversary, so I thought I would do something special." Throughout his little speech I started to blush, until my cheeks were nice and rosy._

_She smiled a bit and shook her head. "I always knew you two would brew up some kind of trouble. But that's very sweet you would do something like this for him, but its late so you two need to go inside. If you want I will grab you some chocolate from the kitchen and bring it to your room. But no more sneaking around! And if you do inform me first. Got it?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" We both said excitedly. He then grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, and picked up my coat before leading me back to the castle. We were followed by Jocelyn who kept her distance, allowing us to talk._

_"That was close," I whispered. "What if she would've told our parents? I would've been so disappointed!" I frowned a bit, but he squeezed my hand reassuringly._

_"It's okay darling. She will keep our secret I promise." He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and we had made it to the kitchen._

_Jocelyn had given us some chocolate and we made our way up to Magnus' room. As he opened the door, I gasped at the sight. There were rose petals scattered in a path to the bed, were they covered it. There were a few candles lit around the room, and I grinned._

_"Oh darling! You shouldn't have!" I said._

_"But I wanted to." He whispered deeply into my ear, making me shiver. He then took my hand in his and led me to the bed. As I climbed on and layer on my back, he crawled on top of me and kissed me softly. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently. He pulled back a little too soon for my taste and I whined. "I'm sorry darling! But we have to eat the chocolate before it melts!" At this I giggled at sat up._

_It didn't take long to eat the chocolate, for Magnus an I both loved it. When I thought he would climb back up on the bed, I was shocked when he pulled me up so I was standing. He then took my left hand in his, an pulled out a small box in his right hand. "Alexander," he started, looking at me with a pure look of love in his eyes. "I want to make a promise to you." He opened the box and I gasped, inside was a sterling silver ring, with green and gold jems that resembled Magnus' eyes. "I want to promise to you, that I will always be yours and you will always be mine. I promise to never stop caring about you, and I promise I will always find you no matter where you are." I hadn't realized tears were running down my cheeks until I felt one splash my hand. "So if you will," he took the ring out of the box and held it up. "Alexander do you promise to be mine forever and that you will never leave me?"_

_I was shocked, and could do nothing but nod. He grinned and slid the beautiful ring onto the finger on my left hand. "Now I will always be apart of you and with you." He said with a smile. I grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck, and I pushed him back onto the bed._

_"I promise I will always be yours and I will always stay with you." I breathed out before our lips crashed together again._

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I sat infront of the fire. I was twisting the ring around my finger, it was scratched and worn, but the jems still shined like Magnus' eyes used to. I had broken that promise I had made him long ago, I had left him. But I was still his, I always would be. I barely even noticed my friends words.

"Alec you need to get some sleep, you've been staring at the fire and twisting that ring around for hours now."

I just continued to stare as tears rolled down my face, I wasn't even listening to him. I was thinking about my Magnus, the only person I've ever loved, and how I left him without saying goodbye. But I would make it up, I ran into him today and maybe I will again. And when I do, I'll tell him that I still love him, and that I will never leave him _ever_ again.

**_A/N- Oh flashbacks. I love you so. But yea I updated earlier than I normally would because tomorrow I won't be able to post! So it's a treat for you all! I'm sorry it got so sad, I didn't mean to. But next chapter will be all evil Isabelle IF I get at least 5 reviews! So review my lovely followers!  
-CapnKyt!'_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, the Characters, or Snow White! I only own the plot!**

Isabelle paced infront of her bedroom door, like she had been almost all day, everyday, for the past week. She had called upon the huntsman days ago, yet he had not seemed to appear yet. She still couldn't quite comprehend why, and how, her dear younger brother was more fair than herself. He was pasty white, his hair much too dark for his complexion, long eyelashes and large lips, he looked like a woman. Maybe that's why he is more fair, because the mirror has mistaken him for a lady, she thought to herself, chuckling a bit at the thought. She approached her elegant mirror once again, speaking in the authoritative voice she always used.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

As the grey smoke swirled and the face appeared, the booming voice appeared once again. "Alexander Lightwood is the fairest of them all, my queen."

"BUT WHY?" She yelled at the mirror, her face turning an angry shade of red. "Why is he more fair than I? Have I not been a good queen?"

She practically heard the mirror sigh, as it said in a bit more soft tone. "No my Queen, your rule is just as any other, but Alexander has a pureness to him that no one else does. Alexander is the fairest in all the land, for his love is pure, and his actions are selfless."

As she went to make her next statement, she heard a knock on her door, and the timid voice of her maid. "Y-your Majesty. The H-huntsman is here, in the Hall of Thrones." Isabelle grinned at the statement, brushing past her maid and muttering a 'Good then. Ive been waiting long enough' as she made her way to the man who would help change the mirrors thoughts.

*break*

He breathed heavily as he crouched behind the dumpster, his hood had fallen and his black curly locks were falling in his face. He grinned at the half loaf of bread in his hands, the young girl from the bakery had given a whole loaf to him after he had helped her cat out of the well. Then he gave one half of the fresh baked bread to two young, and starving, children on the street. He knew he had four other guys to feed at home, but he always knew that doing good was always the right thing to do.

The reason he was hiding behind the dumpster was because the royal guards had spotted him, and started to chase him down. They were after him a lot more lately, ever since he turned 18. He didn't really understand why, but he decided to stay off the streets was the best move. As he left the kingdom walls he turned and looked up at the castle. It was gorgeous, with its granite and other type of rock walls. His eyes drifted up to the farther tower in the west corner, that was where his secret room was. He started to think of all the times he and Magnus spent there, and it made his heart clench. He started to twist his battered old ring on his ringer, and as he turned to leave he didn't notice it fall off. He turned and started to run back to his home in the woods.

*Break*

As Magnus rode into the castle to just stroll around, he was alone on his white stallion, he noticed something on the ground. He hoped off his horse and walked over to the object that was glittering in the sun. He squinted his narrow eyes as he bent down and picked it up, holding it so he could see it more clearly. The silver on the ring was worn and scratched, but oddly enough, the gems on it still shone brightly. The ring was oddly farmiliar to him, and then the puzzle pieces clicked together in his head and he recognized it. It was Alexander's ring, the one he had given him. The ring that promised they would always love each other, an he just found it in the dirt.

This has to be a mistake, he thought to himself. Alexander would never take this off! He promised to always love me! This has to be a misunderstanding!

As he stood there, internally debating with himself, a hooded figure ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey that's mine!" The figure said. As his hood fell off, Magnus was met with curly black hair and ocean blue eyes. Standing in front of him was his Alexander.

*break*

As Isabelle entered the throne room, she grinned as she approached the Huntsman. He was tall, well built, with nice features and golden wavy hair. He stood by the thrones, staring off into the distance it seemed, and he wore light leather armour. He had an axe in his hand, while he had two daggers hanging from his belt. When he heard the Queen enter the room he looked up and grinned his famous smile.

"M'lady," he said as he bowed before her, as she took her seat at her throne. "It is an honor to be called upon by you, my majesty."

She sighed dramatically and looked at the man before her. He looked strong, strong enough to do the job she had in mind. She was dressed in lighter robes today, just a slim fitting black dress, that pushed her breasts up and made them look huge. She was quite desirable to many, and she felt like she could get this man to do as she said, on looks alone.

"Introduce yourself huntsman! What is your name?" She said, her voice stern.

He grinned mischievously and looked up. "I go by Wayland, Jace Wayland. But I prefer the term Huntsman, M'lady."

"Well Wayland, I have a proposition for you. This task I have in store could possibly be the most challenging you have ever done, but it might also be quite rewarding." She said, a smile dancing upon her lips. He seemed quite intrigued now.

"Please continue, your Majesty. I will take on almost any offer as long as the payment is well!"

She grinned evilly and laughed a bit. "Oh don't worry, I will pay you well if you can manage to get the job done!"

"And what may that task be, my queen?" He said suspiciously.

"I want you to find Alexander Lightwood for me," she started. "And I want you to bring his heart to me on a stick."

**_A/N- Sorry about the short chapter! I wasn't really feeling it but I promise the next one will be better! Thanks for all the reviews and love it means a lot! So please review!  
-CapnKYT_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, the characters, or Snow White. Only the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

The huntsman was baffled, why in her bloody mind would the queen want her own brother dead. He wouldn't question it though, for pay was pay and he needed it. He nodded and quickly excited the room, walking down the hall as his sword clanked against his leg. He quickly excited the castle and made it to his humble abode.

He lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of town, it was a total of two rooms, a bedroom and kitchen/living room. Sadly there was no washroom, but he fixed up a little washing place for himself. He lived there with his cat church, and that was his only company. As soon as he got home, he took off his boots and went out back to his workshop and started to sharpen his tools. He was going to find Alexander Lightwood, and bring his heart to the Queen.

*break*  
He was utterly speechless, for the love of his life was standing there infront of him, and he almost started to cry. Alexander had grown a lot in the two years, his cheeks didn't have that baby fat they once held, he was much more defined and had a bit of stubble on his chin. He could tell that under the cloak, Alexander was muscular, very muscular. He didn't know what was going on until he felt Alexander's hand wrap around his and he was being pulled along the street into a back ally.

"A-Alexander!" He gasped, staring at the man infront of him. "It's actually you-"

"Hush!" He cut me off. "Just shut up for one moment can you?" He said sharply, starting to walk through the ally. "Follow me now." He said, his voice firm.

I did just that. He led me through twisted streets behind and between houses, until we reached the woods. From there he led me deep into the woods, woods I had been forbidden to enter ever sense I was a young boy. We ended up walking to a small clearing, where a small house sat. It looked as if it had been made out of bits and peices of scrap wood. He led me to this small home and he opened the front door for me, and I walked in to a fairly large living area. He followed after me and hung his cloak up on a hook, and took his gloves and boots off.

He was dressed in dirty wool pants, and a thin- almost see through, I noticed- shirt. His raven black hair curled across his forehead and into his eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that I have been dreaming of for years. Just as I was about to talk, a boy with silver hair ran out- he looked to be 16/17 years of age- and wrapped his arms around my Alexander.

"My god Alec." He panted out, burying his face deep in the crook of Alec's neck. "You were gone for so long I thought you were gone for good. We thought they got you! Will told me I was overreacting and he held me but it wasn't like you."

I was shocked at how Alexander held the boy, and it made me extremely jealous. Alexander kissed his forehead and told him to run off and go back to will. He nodded and did so, and that's when Alexander's gaze landed on me.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, leaning against the nearest wall. He looked incredibly sexy like this, and it took all my will-power to not grab him at that moment. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier Magnus."

The way he said my name made me shiver, and I nodded. "I understand. I was rambling and being probably annoying. I've heard news that someone was hunting you and it hurt me to even think that. And then I found your ring and thought maybe-"

He cut me off again, but not with his words, with his lips. He pressed his lips against mine softly and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist, just like we were sixteen again, making out in my room. He tasted just like I remembered, of the sweet and pure innocence that is my Alexander. He -too soon for my taste- pulled away and grinned goofily, placing his palm against my cheek. "Just hush Maggie, please." He whispered, and I nodded.

We heard a small giggle, and I turned around, seeing 5 boys standing there. The two oldest looked 16, the one with the silver hair was holding hands with the other oldest who had dark black hair and blue eyes, yet he looked nothing like my Alexander. He introduced them as Jem and Will. The next oldest was a small mousy boy, with glasses, and he was introduced as Simon, who was only 15. The last two were a bit younger, one with black hair and the other with astounding white hair. They were introduced as Sebastian and Johnathan.

"So this is him huh?" The boy named Simon said. He scowled at me. "Don't screw with him again Magnus. Or you will have to deal with us." He turned and walked back from where he came from, followed by the two younger boys.

"Please forgive him," the boy named Jem said, walking up to me and smiling, still holding hands with the other man. "Alec has just been in quite a funk lately, but I promise we don't blame it on you!" He turned to Will and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yes I'm William." He said and held out his hand, smiling just a bit. "I'm Jem's boyfriend. And now we will leave you two alone." He said and pulled Jem away.

I turned to Alexander, quite shocked. "Come with me, and I will explain." He said and took my hand, leading me up a ladder to a small room with a mattress on the ground. He pulled me to the bed and layed down on his back, and I layed beside him. "Please explain now." I begged.

"Okay it started off when I first left, not only because Isabelle was ruling, but because I couldn't handle being there and not being with you. Despite what she told me, I kept the ring on in hopes you would love me again." I was staring at him like he was crazy, but his eyes were closed so he didn't see me. "And then I ran, but stayed close by, and all of these boys found me. For the past two years I've been taking care of them since, but everyday I think of you and break down. But I'm sorry for kissing you earlier, I know it was uncalled for but still." He stopped and finally looked at me.

"But why.. Why would you think I didn't want you to kiss me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Simple." He stated, looking completely serious. "I got the letter that said you didn't love me anymore."

* * *

_**A/N- Bam! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I'm not quite sure myself. But please review! And I'm debating on whether making the next chapter a flashback one or not. But review you guys! At least 5 until the next chapter!  
-CapnKyt**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you guys!**

* * *

Magnus stared at Alexander like he was crazy. What letter was he talking about? How could his beloved not think he wasn't still crazy about him. As he stood there pondering what was just told to him, Alexander spoke up again.

"You know what I'm talking about right? The letter, I got it two years ago, a week after Isabelle started her rule! Let me go get it." He muttered as he got up and walked to a small side table.

Magnus couldn't stand anymore, so he sunk down on the mattress and buried his face in his hands. Alec apparently found the paper because the next thing he knew, a paper was shoved into Magnus' face. The front of the paper had_ To Alexander Lightwood, Prince of Alicante_, and the Bane Family Crest on it. He slowly opened up, and his eyes were met with neat handwriting, handwriting that wasn't his own. As his eyes slowly read the words on the paper, he gasped at what he was reading.

_Dear Alexander, I think our times spent together should come to an end. The fleeting moments were fun while they lasted, but they are now put to an end. I don't want to see you, talk to you, or communicate with you in any way. Just try to forget about me please. Goodbye, and if this wasn't clear enough I will say it. I do not love you, and I never have. Goodbye. Sincerely, Magnus._

As he read on, tears came to Magnus' eyes, and when he was done he looked over at Alec, and he was completely speechless. "Yea..." Alec started, smirking a bit. "I kind of had the same reaction, but a lot more crying. And then I had Isabelle tell me it wasn't my fault you didn't love me so.."

"Wait! How did your sister know about us?" Magnus asked questioningly, looking at Alec.

"Well she was the one who gave me the letter, and she said that you were the one to give her the letter and told her 'Make sure he knows I don't want to be with him' and stuff." Alec said softly, shrugging a bit as he looked down.

"Alec," Magnus said, at a loss for words. "I n-never.. I wouldn't EVER write a letter like this! Alexander, Isabelle lied to you, I never gave her this or anything! I swear I've always been in love with you, why would I automatically stop?"

Alec sighed, looking down at his feet, which were adorned in brown wool socks. "I guess I never thought about that.. But wait, are you saying back then you still loved me?" He looks up, his blue eyes shining with hope.

Magnus scooted closer to him, gently grabbing Alec's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I still do.." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Alec smiled and leaned in, meeting Magnus halfway, until their lips were pressed together gently. They moved their lips together fluidly, Alec's hands instantly wrapping around Magnus' neck as he crawled on the guys lap. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's slim waist, he was still skinny but underneath the cloth Magnus could feel fit muscle. They continued to kiss, things slowly getting more heated as the minutes passed. Soon Alec felt the familiar prodding of Magnus' tongue against his lips, and he gladly opened them.

Magnus felt Alec moan as his tongue explored his lover's mouth. He felt Alec's hands at his waist and then go up his shirt, gently caressing the toned muscle, and he moaned. Slowly, he felt his shirt being pulled up, and he let Alec swiftly take it off of him. Magnus moaned again as familiar hands explored his upper body, grabbing and rubbing along his chest and back. As Alec's hands traveled down lower and hit the waistband of Magnus' pants, it was like a switch was clicked on.

Alec roughly pushed Magnus onto his back, and started to attack his neck with gentle bites and needy kisses. He started to tug on Magnus' pants, begging for them to come off. Magnus quickly gave in to his wishes, pushing his own silk woolen pants down to his feet and he kicked them off. That left Alec fully clothed, and him only in his briefs, and he wasn't about to have that.

Magnus gently pulled Alec's shirt up, and he felt the muscle's that weren't there when they were young. "Mmm Alec~" He moaned as said boy continued to suck at his neck. "Alexander please wait, look at me." He breathed out as Alec's hand stopped at Magnus' waist.

He lifted his head, his cheeks flushed, but a small smile on his lips anyway. "What is it Maggie?"

Magnus smiled and sat up on his elbow, his black strands falling in his eyes. "Alexander I want you to know that I still love you. No matter what happened, I still love you with all my heart. And, I don't want to stop, I really don't."

Alec grinned, gently kissing Magnus on the lips, placing his hand on his lover's cheek. "I love you too Magnus Bane. Now please, lets get back to.. what we were doing~" He blushed at his words, but kissed Magnus again.

The two young men, kissed and felt each other until both had no clothes on. They slipped under the blankets, continuing to kiss each other, not focusing on anything but each other. That night, under the light of the full moon, they gave themselves over to their greatest desires, glad to be in each others arms again.

*break*

Magnus woke with light shining in his eyes, and he heard soft breathing beside him. He looked over and saw Alec's body curled up to him, snoring softly. This caused a grin to spread across Magnus' face, and then he remembered the night before, with full clarity. He gently slipped out from under Alec, and walked to the other side of the bed, pulling on his briefs and pants. He peeked a look at his lover one last time, before grabbing his shirt and slipping down the ladder with a grin on his lips still.

As his feet hit the floor, he heard a soft voice behind him, that sounded slightly amused. "Have an entertaining night Magnus?"

He quickly turned around and saw the owner of the voice, the young silver haired boy called Jem. He automatically felt embarrassed, he had totally forgot that five other boys also lived in that house. "O-oh my god. I'm so sorry Jem, I totally forgot that you guys were-"

"Oh shut it." A more cruel voice said, patting Magnus on the back. He turned his head and saw the dark haired boy, William. "We know you enjoyed yourself, don't apologize!" He grinned and walked over to Jem, placing a sweet kiss on the lighter haired boy's cheek.

"But we were the only ones who heard the incessant squeaking of the bed, or Alec's pleading moans!" Jem giggled. "We sleep in the room right under Alec's. Then the rest of the boys sleep in the back room."

"You guys are lucky," Will said, rather amused. "Simon would kill you if he knew what happened!"

Magnus just blushed, grinning and walking over to a chair and taking a seat. "Sorry boys, but I kind of had to make something up to Alec, we had a bit of an understanding."

"That's the understatement of the century!" Came the squeaky voice of Simon, followed by Sebastian and Jonathan.

"We could hear you two! Alec is obnoxiously loud!" Jonathan said, his voice obvious with disgust.

Magnus now just laughed, embarrassed that the boys had heard them, but then not really caring. As they were all chatting about the previous nights activities, that no one heard Alec come down the stairs. When the chatter died down, they heard a squeak, and they turned their heads toward the ladder.

Alexander stood there, his face as bright as a tomato, and his hands tangled in his shirt. "Y-y-you guys _heard_ us?!" he said in a squeaky voice, his face filled with embarrassment.

* * *

_**A/N- I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! IVE BEEN GONE TOO LONG I APOLOGIZE! I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this story, or my other Malec, so just bear with me while I try to get back on track. But I promise I will try to start updating more regularly! Ans also since I've been gone so long I gave you guys.. this. Some lovings I suppose.. but I hope you liked it! SO please review you guys and tell me what you want in the next chapter, cause I'm so stuck! And remember reviews=love! Thanks!**_


End file.
